User blog:Sumaes01/While Searching for the "Secret Robot" in the Industrial District...
Here's the quotes from every Industrial District Sim while asking if their a robot. Alexa Lexington *Player Name: Hello. Are you a robot? *Alexa: How dare you! Do I LOOK like a robot? *Player Name: But…but…Dr. F said that it looks like a normal…nevermind… T.O.B.O.R. *Player Name: Say, TOBOR. Are you secretly a robot? *TOBOR: Why yes, human. In fact I’m a robot dressed up like a fleshie dressed up as a robot! How did you guess? OF COURSE I’m bot secretly a robot. I’m just A ROBOT! Not much a secret, is it? *Player Name: ... Um... no? Dr. F *Player Name: Dr. F, you’re not a robot, are you? *Dr. F: Hah hah! I can only aspire to the perfection of being a silicon-based lifeform! Either that or a giant squid with laser eyes! YES! Buddy *Player Name: Say, Buddy, how do I know you’re not a synthetic humanoid robot? *Buddy: How do I know I’m not a sympathetic humanoid robot? // Maybe I really am! That would explain why I’ve always wanted to shoot lasers out of my eyes! PEW PEW! *Player Name: Can’t argue with that! Esma *Player Name: Hey, Esma. You talk a little weird. You wouldn’t happen to be a robot, would you? *Esma: Peasant! Are you calling me, Esma, the master of all things, a ROBOT? Robots SERVE; I COMMAND! *Player Name: Forget I asked. Brandi *Player Name: What’s up, Robot Brandi? *Brandi: What!? You tell me one time – ONE TIME – you’ve ever seen a robot wear an eyepatch. *Player Name: Well… Huh, good point. Grit *Player Name: Hey, Grit! You’re not a— *Grit: *Woof*! *Player Name: Nah... nevermind. Ol' Gabby *Player Name: Say, Gabby, you seem to like machinery. You wouldn’t happen to be a robot, would you? *Gabby: ROBBIT? Are you callin’ Gabby one o’ them newfangled automagic vacuum whatchamacallits? *Player Name: No! Um… nosiree? *Gabby: Uh-huh. Gabby didn’t think so. Barney Cull *Player Name: Barney, are you a robot? *Barney: Hah hah! If I were a robot, I’d have rusted solid from all my years spent at sea. No sir! *Player Name: Hmmm... good point. DJ Candy "Supergroove" *Player Name: Hey, DJ Candy! You’re not a robot, right? *DJ Candy: Hmm... that would explain my impeccable timing, perfect pitch, and sheer awesomeness. But nope, sorry! Sapphire *Player Name: Hey, Sapphire. Seen any robots around? *Sapphire: Zack can do the robot pretty well... is that what you mean? Zack *Player Name: Hey, Zack. Are you a robot? *Zack: Yup, about the best one you’ve ever seen – check it out! ((He means? this)) *Player Name: Hmmm… not what I meant. But OK, nevermind. Makoto *Player Name: Hello! How are you, robot? *Makoto: MY PROCCESSES ARE RUNNING SMOOTHLY. AND YOU? *Player Name: (She certainly talks strangely enough…but how can I get her to admit she’s a robot?) What do you like to do? *Makoto: I ENJOY PARTICIPATING IN MANY ACTIVITIES. PLEASE USE MORE SPECIFIC SEARCH TERMS. *Player Name: Do you like to go shopping? *Makoto: ‘SHOPPING’? PLEASE UPLOAD INFORMATION DEFINING ‘SHOPPING’. *Player Name: Shopping is when you go to a mall, but you don’t actually buy anything. *Makoto: QUERY: WHAT IS THE EXIT CONDITION FOR SHOPPING? *Player Name: Well, you just look at things and talk to your friends until you’re... done. *Makoto: ANALYSIS SHOWS THAT SHOPPING MAY RESULT IN AN INFINITE LOOP. REQUEST DENIED. *Player Name: Do you like to play with dolls? *Makoto: PLAYING WITH PHYSICAL DOLLS IS UNNECESSARY. I HAVE THE ABILITY TO MANIPULATE DOLL SIMULATIONS WITHIN MY PROCESSING UNIT. *Player Name: But, don’t you want to make stories with the dolls? Have them sit in chairs? Date boys? *Makoto: I CAN EASILY CALCULATE THE INEVITABLE FATE OF EACH DOLL BASED ON THEIR ATTRIBUTES. *Player Name: I see…so much for drama… // Do you like slumber parties? *Makoto: SLUMBER PARTY? MY MEMORY BANKS SHOW THE NEED TO ‘GOSSIP’ ABOUT PARTITIONED DATA. IS THIS ACCURATE? *Player Name: Um...yes. Usually at slumber parties you gossip and share secrets. *Makoto: THEN I WILL SHARE MY SECRET. I AM...A ROBOT. *Player Name: Ooh! That’s a good one! Were you the one who hooked the F.F.D. up to Candy’s radio towers? *Makoto: AFFIRMATIVE, THAT WAS A TASK THAT WAS GIVEN TO ME. Category:Blog posts